


You're Disgusting, And I Love You.

by dontbfukinrude



Category: Jeremy Bieber - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbfukinrude/pseuds/dontbfukinrude
Summary: Being your dad's dumpster never felt so good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this hits, I'll give it a continuation, if it flops, it's just another one shot, enjoy guys x

Jeremy has always knew about Justin's sexuality and he had no problem with that, but one day he came home to find Justin smelling some socks which he threw it away right after he heard the sound of the door opening, he felt his face blushing after seeing his dad jaw dropping for seeing that, ''Are those my socks? What? W-what you doing with my socks?'', ''Oh was just checking if it was mine and if it was dirty...'', ''Ah no problem kiddo, and....?'', ''What? w-hat?'' he said afraid of his dad noticing, ''Are they dirty? You were smelling them right?'', ''Oh no, they are fine'', ''Ha thanks for checking that out for me kiddo'' Jeremy said while messing out Justin's hair with a mocking tone on his voice and getting out of the room with an expression on his face that could tell he knew exactly what was going on but Justin couldn't see. Later that night Justin was getting out of his room to go to the kitchen, when he heard Jeremy's voice coming from the living room behind him ''So...I'm hot right?'', ''What?'', ''Haha, you think I'm hot, is that it?'', ''Dad, what you talking about?'', ''You know, I saw you smelling my socks, and I'm sure it was not only to check if it was dirty'' he said getting up of his seat with a big smile on his face, ''Why you smiling? You're enjoying this aren't you?'' he said while grabbing a beer, ''Well, you know what they say, it takes another man to tell you if you're really hot so, I'm glad'', ''Hm, I guess that's true'', ''Oh so you agree I'm hot?'', ''Dad just let it go...'', ''No I wanna know, Justin come on, you know you can share anything with me, I hear about your boys, why would this be different, come on, tell me, is that a fetish or something?'' he said also grabbing a beer, ''Okay, fine...Yeah dad you look good and....yeah, I have lots of fetishes, big deal'', ''That probably came from me'', ''What, you saying you had those?'', ''Of course, and have you tried with any boy yet?'', ''No...'', ''You know, fetish is all about confidence and experience, you need to have those, I personally wouldn't mind helping you out'', ''Ok dad...I'm very horny right now and this is not helping, I kind of have a daddy fetish'', ''And I have a son fetish'' he said confronting him with his eyes while drinking, ''Just tell me which ones you have and we'll do it'', ''Okay...but some of them are kinda nasty so how can I be sure you're comfortable with that?'', ''The nastiest the better, shoot'', ''Ok....hm, I have the spit one'', ''Yeah I figured, hand me over your beer'', Justin slowly handed it over and watched his dad spitting into the bottle to mix with the rest of the beer, he could not believe what his eyes was seeing, this has always been his dream ''Okay it's done, now it's your turn, prove it, I've always taught you, don't let your mouth get you what your ass can't handle'', Justin took the bottle and slowly drank a bit, he could feel his dad's spit passing through his teeth, he could taste it, he slowly swallowed ''I can tell by your face that you liked it'', ''I did, I did, dad I gotta say thank you so much for being so open to me and teaching me this, this is soo cool I've always wanted to do this'', ''Oh I know that, you disgusting pig, can you take a rougher spit?'', ''Oh you mean like...'', ''Yeah coming all the way up from inside'', Justin nodded his head while Jeremy took the bottle away from his hand and took a big spit, and dropped straight to the bottle, this one was thicker, he shook the bottle and handed it over to Justin ''Enjoy....'', Justin slowly turned the bottle up, holding a little back this time ''Come on son, come on'', he touched the tip on his lips and slowly turned it up again, this time he could feel the beer coming in and after the spit, he dropped a little bit on his chin ''No, that doesn't count'', his dad passed his finger around Justin's chin and put it back on his mouth, making Justin lick his fingers ''Oh this one is so nice you can actually chew'', Justin nodded feeling the taste a little bitter this time, he frowned ''Swallow everything son, there's still a little bit inside'', he turned the bottle up while holding Justin's neck forcing him to drink everything, ''Niceee, you look so good with my phlegm dripping down your chin'', Justin tried to get everything back on his mouth which made Jeremy smile, ''What now dad?'', ''Listen, I gotta sleep now cause I work tomorrow morning, but don't you think you're free from me, I'll let you a task to do, you're my bitch now'' he said giving him a gentle slap on his face, ''Anything for you daddy'', ''Here's what you gonna do, tomorrow, not today, you're gonna have to wait, I'll leave a cup of my piss over the balcony, and I want you to drink it and snap me a picture'', ''Consider it done''. Justin could barely wait so he could taste his daddy's piss fresh out from his cock early in the morning. After a long time, jerking off thinking about his dad, he woke up with his cum glued to his chest, with a strong smell of dry cum that he cleaned with his spit, as soon as he laid his eyes on that cup, he went straight to it. 

''Hey daddy, thank you for taking this piss for me, it tastes delicious, can't wait to drink it out of your cock, have a nice day at work'', he sent it over to his dad.


	2. Daddy, I Want To Be Your Slave

"Where's my disgusting son?", Jeremy said while stepping inside looking for Justin, you could tell by his face that he was more than excited to finally play with his toy again, "Justin????", he came to find him laying on his bed with a horrible expression on his face "Omg son u okay?", "Dad....I'm so sorry but I threw up right after I drank your piss", Jeremy started laughing out loud "Oh my god are you listening yourself? You just threw up from drinking my piss, your own dad's piss, I can't even believe it myself that we did this, oh god, but seriously......", he said while sitting next to him on the bed "Yeah me neither", "Seriously, listen, you gotta prepare yourself son, those stuff are tough and...", "Daddy, I want to be your slave" Justin interrupted him holding tight his dad's arms, Jeremy could see in his eyes that he was serious about it, he approached his face next to his son's ear and mumbled while pulling his hair behind "You already are you piece of shit, but if you wanna be my slave you have to be the best one, cause I can fuck any whore around any corner, so show me why you're so special, don't be a weak fag" he finished licking Justin's face like he was a worthless whore he was about to fuck, with his whole tongue out leaving his face all wet looking him straight in the eyes after, they were both horny "Yes sir, I'm sorry I puked your piss sir", Jeremy could notice how horny his son was through his eyes "I'm gonna teach you what you need to know to be the bitch that your daddy like to fuck, come on get up" he said while slapping him in the face "Dad...I'm still....", "GET THE FUCK UP U PIECE OF SHIT", "Yes daddy sorry daddy I...", "SHUT UP.....get on ur knees and take my dick all the way down, don't pull back", Justin opened his dad's zipper taking down his underwear right after, he was hypnotized by his huge thick cock, it was exactly like he imagined with some huge veins like anybody's dad, and so he did, put all of his cock inside his mouth and tried his hardest not to let go, he could feel the tip pushing back his throat but he tried by holding on his dad's legs, "Good boy, you can't seem to talk now huh, the cat got your tongue??? haha, ok asshole listen, I'm about to take a piss down your throat now, and don't even think of dropping anything or puking on my dick, any mess you cleaning up with your tongue", Justin just nodded while his tears were rolling down, he could feel his mouth hurt from the pressure of holding in "Oh fuck yeah", Jeremy said reliving himself on Justin's mouth "Take that fucking piss you disgusting piece of shit", Justin could not help it but letting some drop, but he swallowed a whole lot "Yep you cleaning that", Justin was nodding and trying to drink as much as he could, he could feel his stomach ache but he tried not to puke "Oh and also cleaning that" he said while throwing down his way some spit, as soon as Justin felt the pissing stopping he got his face on the floor and started licking everything, he would frown for feeling the bitter taste but still doing it, Jeremy stomped on his face pressing his face on the ground with his sneaker "You're so disgusting, I'm so ashamed of having a disgusting faggot like you as my son look at you, the pop star Justin Bieber loved and respected by so many is now here, licking his dad's piss off the floor hahaha", Jeremy would mock every gesture that Justin would try to do "The so called ~talented~ well, you know what you really talented on?", "Yes daddy?", "SUCKING COCK you bitch" he said raising his tone and spitting every minute on his face eventually getting some on his sneaker "Ugh come on lick it off" he stuck the tip of the sneaker on his mouth giving gentle kicks and laughing, "Back to my dick whore", Justin got up as soon as he heard sticking in until the base and holding like he knew his daddy liked "Now repeat with me....I'm a cocksucker and faggot", Justin tried to speak but all it sounded was his voice mumbling and getting some words right but some impossible to understand "Can't hear yaaaa", "I-m...a....cock.." he coughed and drooled all over his body "I'm a cocksucker and faggot", "Yes you are, and unfortunately that's my disgusting son" he slapped his face while Justin nodded "You know....look at me....I've paid many sluts to fuck me but you're the first one who fucks me for free, you're the most disgusting piece of trash I have ever seen", "Yes daddy thank you daddy thank you", "Argh I'm gonna cum" Jeremy said pulling his head back by his hair and jerking off "You want your daddy's milk?", "Yes daddy please give it to me", "Beg for it", "Please daddy give it to me I know I don't deserve it but I need it I'm a cocksucker fag I need your cum down my throat please daddy", Jeremy shoved his whole dick down his throat and started to cum breathing heavily and throwing his head back, Justin shallowed everything not letting anything drop this time, he could feel his warm sticky cum sliding down his throat, as he was swallowing he would look over at his dad and moan like a bitch "Good boy, fuck.......", "You satisfied daddy?", "I am I am" he said throwing himself on the bed "Im going to sleep now, make me some dinner".


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to mix romantic with kinky and this chapter has more of a serious tone, but for those who like it kinky don't worry cause it'll have more of it.

Justin didn't know yet how to cook so he just typed some recipe on youtube and tried to do something out of it for his daddy, while he was trying to make something work he was distracted by the thoughts of being used by his father, how hot that was for him and how he could not believe this was finally happening, he got a huge boner while cooking just for feeling used and humiliated, after sometime struggling to put some pasta together he finally finished and prepared everything nice to bring in bed for his father.   
''Excuse me daddy, you awake?'', ''Yeah come on in, bitch'', ''Here's your dinner, hope you like it'', he said while organizing everything in the bed for him, Jeremy had some of the pasta and kept wondering if he would like it or not ''Hm...it's actually good, of course you have a lot to learn, you can do better but it's fine'', ''Yes daddy I'll try my best, I promise'' he said a little bit uncomfortable with a low tone in his voice walking towards the door ''Hey, where you going??'', ''Oh I...hm thought I'd leave, I mean...leave you alone to enjoy your...hm dinner'', ''What?? Hahah, no come on here, sit next to me, let's have some dinner together, you're still my son for god's sake'', ''Of course, sorry dad I don't know how to behave yet'' he said sitting next to him on the bed, ''Leave that for me okay? If I want you to do something I'll tell you, but when we're not having our fun you can let it loose, relax, I'm your dad...I mean, you're still disgusting but I love you'', ''Thanks daddy, I love you too'' he said leaning his head towards him for a quick kiss ''Ok come on, have some'' Jeremy gave some of the pasta straight to his mouth ''I'll still take care of my son, don't forget that'', ''Thank you dad, and oh my god....that tastes horrible'', ''Nah is not'', ''Is not?'', ''Nah I was just horny haha, I love to humiliate and hurt a pretty fag like you'', ''Dad....if you don't mind me asking...you know my sexuality but I don't know yours, like I was wondering if you had done this type of thing to other guys or...'', ''Nah I'm straight, but I just love to see a fag like you suffering and by the way....I don't know if I should tell you this but I never looked to a guy like this before, like I look at you, these past days I've been checking you out because you just got so hot and pretty, I got myself wondering if I was gay and everything, so I don't know it confuses me a little bit, but I just have eyes for you and when I saw you doing that to my socks I just saw the opportunity of building this new bond between us so I went for it cause I now fags like you never turn down dick right? Haha'', ''Yeah I've done the same, daddy I've jerked off so many times thinking about you, you're just so hot, I love everything about you'', ''And I love you, my disgusting pig'' he said leaning in for a quick kiss. 

They both fell asleep together after having dinner but Justin woke up alone in the bed, looked over and his dad wasn't there, he got up and went looking around the house, but he couldn't find him anywhere, he was missing him so much and he didn't know why, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sit down to have a cigarette wondering why he was missing him so much, the phone rang and he rushed over to pick it up thinking that might be his dad ''Dad?'' you could notice the excitement on his voice, ''Hey lover'', a male voice spoke in the same time he called for his dad ''Hello?...you there?'', Justin just hung up the phone, without hesitation, even though this was not what he would usually do he was feeling a little bit jealous, and he knew he was not supposed to, not long after he did that his dad arrived ''Heyyy, how is my little bitch doing?'', he tried to reach Justin to pull his hair but he dodged ''Can you not call me that?'' he said softly slapping his dad's hand away what got him pissed ''Are you out of your mind dirty boy?'' he said pulling his hair and throwing him against the wall, ''I know about your affair'' he said looking serious straight to his eyes what made Jeremy get back a bit ''What?'', ''Yeah a man just called looking for his lover'', ''Justin you know I'm not gay what the fuck'', ''Yeah you tell me'', ''I don't understand, what you have to do with it? I thought you were cool being my bitch, are you.....jealous?'', Justin looked down and got quiet for a while he was too embarrassed to admit it, ''Aw Justin, this is actually kinda cute and....'', he said holding his chin up ''Dad I think I'm in love with you'', Justin interrupted him, Jeremy slowly let go of him and stormed out of the room.


	4. I Never Stopped Being Yours

Justin was sobbing on his bedroom floor, he would stare at the wall and his tears would just roll down his face but suddenly he overheard his father were having some friends over, a bunch of men, he could hear his friends asking about him where he was so he knew we'd have to wipe off his tears put a happy face and go out to greet them, ''Hey guys'', he said stepping out of the room and giving a handshake to all of the guests except his father who just awkwardly nodded at him, after greeting everybody he didn't want to be rude going back to his bedroom so he just hung out at the kitchen by himself on his phone. 

''Justin, can we get some beers and some snacks?'', as soon as he heard his dad's voice kinda giving him orders he got a huge boner which he did not understand cause he was upset with him but he still loved him ''Yeah sure just a moment'', he waited a bit for his boner to disappear and got up to prepare everything, after some minutes he brought everything to the living room and handed over a beer to each guest ''Thank you, Jeremy you didn't tell me your son was so nice'', ''Yeah, he is, you have no idea'', he said while Justin was handing him his beer, they both exchanged deep eye contact, when Justin was heading back to the kitchen he heard his dad giving him one last command ''Don't you forget to do the dishes'', without turning around Justin just said yes and kept going, he would find this very amusing when horny but now this was very awkward for him, while he was doing the dishes he could overhear the guests and his father talking about him, they were trying to keep it low but he leaned on the door so he could hear. 

''So, when can we get some blowjobs man?'', ''Calm down he's been a bitch cause we fought yesterday, maybe he's mad I don’t know'', ''I doubt it, the way that fag enjoyed serving us, I bet he's craving some cock'' apparently his dad's friends had the liberty to talk shit about his own son, at this point Justin noticed his dad hadn't kept it a secret, Justin was feeling embarrassed and humiliated he kinda regretted opening up to his dad about stuff that was so personal, even though he liked the feeling of being humiliated, his feelings were getting in the way, he was expecting that at least his dad would take his virginity away before spreading him around, he was feeling nervous and afraid, he could not stop shaking, he was not so secure in bed yet. All of a sudden he heard someone coming down the hallway knocking on the door behind him ''Hey fag open up'', it was one of Jeremy's friend, he slowly opened it looking down he was too embarrassed to look them in the eyes, ''Hey fag we talking to you, when you blowing us all?'', he said tapping him on the shoulder, ''Hey Jeremy I think your faggot of a son is out of words, too many men for you dirty boy? huh?'', ''I think he's just playing hard to get, he's a bitch'', when Justin heard his dad's voice he slowly lifted up his head to look at him ''Hm....dad, may I speak to you?'', ''Nah fag didn't you tell me you wanted to be my slave? That's what he said to me you guys, prove it'', ''Yeah come on fag, you want some of this?'' one of the guys said grabbing his own dick and mocking him, they were all laughing out loud, Justin tried to fake a smile but he was dying inside, his depression and anxiety started to kick in, ''What I think is going on here is that we are waiting for permission and I guess we don't need that with this bitch right?'' one of the guys said pulling him by the arm and touching his butt, giving some slaps and sniffed his neck ''Hm, I can smell a dirty bitch when I see one, come on, suck me you slut'', he said forcing him to knee down ''I...I can'tt.....do that'', ''What? Speak up, why the fuck not?'', ''I'M IN LOVE WITH MY DAD'', Justin shouted making everybody laugh, they all started mocking him but Jeremy, ''What?'' Jeremy said looking confused, ''Ew that's disgusting, he's your dad but anyway, I'm not leaving without a blowjob'', they all started to pull Justin aggressively saying dirty words to him, messing up his hair and kicking him, ''Please stop, you're hurting me'', ''Shut up fag'', ''Pleaaaaaaase stoppp'', ''Let him go'', they all turned around and looked at Jeremy ''What? Come on man, thought you said he was a bitch'', ''He is...I mean, not I don't know but please can you guys just leave?'', ''Fuck man, this is bullshit'', they all left but Jeremy, Justin tried to get up but he was feeling too much pain, his dad helped him get up and looked straight to his eyes ''You really in love with me?'', he said it with a low tone in his voice that Justin could barely hear ''Why didn't you say something earlier? Were you really letting them rape me?'', ''You really in love with me?'', ''What?'', ''Are you....in love? With me?'', ''Does it matter? They almost raped me'', ''Oh Justin I'm so sorry'' he tried to hug him but he dodged, ''Get away from me you freak, now it's me who's disgusted at you, ''Justin listen to me, please, I'm so sorry, I.....didn't know you were really in love with me, I thought you were just horny so I told them to come over so we could have some fun with you but I was not expecting this at all, we've been distant so I thought you would enjoy this and it could maybe bring us closer''.   
Justin got quiet for a minute looking down shaking his head and left the room without saying a word shutting the door behind him "Justin come on I said I was sorry, hey...." Jeremy was feeling completely guilty so he tried to explain what he was feeling at that moment without thinking too much just speaking from the heart while leaning on the door like he desperately needed Justin to hear "Listen I do feel like shit and I'll make them apologize and I'll make it up for you I swear, I don't know what I was thinking....what was I thinking? honestly I don't know, I had no idea my son really fell in love with me I mean how could I believe that? you're my son how's that possible? I know that don't justify what I did but is not like I was feeling the same for you I mean you're my son, I mean I don't know, I was struggling and....." Jeremy got quiet for a minute like some thought just passed through his mind that he hadn't realized before, "And wait a minute, Justin I love you" he shouted in happiness and ecstasy "Oh my god I do love you don't I? Justin open this door oh my god I love you", Justin tried to speak after being quiet for so long and even though Jeremy could barely hear it he heard "Course you love me you're my dad", "No....you're not getting, I'm in love with you too holy shit how I didn't realize this before?", as soon as Justin heard it he quickly opened the door showing a shocked and serious expression like his life depended on what he was about to ask "What?", "Yes Justin I am in love with you too oh my god I was so dumb how I did not know??", he tried to speak while laughing in ecstasy like what he had just discovered made him feel complete "Do you really love me?" Justin asked a little more convinced of the answer this time, "I dooo come on hug me please I do love you and am in love with you....Justin...please believe me", Justin started crying after jumping into a strong hug, they both kinda laughed and cried at the same time "Oh my god we're so silly, why am I crying?" Justin said while trying to wipe off his tears still inside the hug "I don't know, I guess....." Jeremy broke the hug for a minute to look inside his eyes and say what he was convinced it was "That's love Justin", they kept looking deep inside each other's eyes until they finally french kissed for the first time, first time feeling his son's tongue together with his own, first time feeling his dad's taste that he has wondered all this time how it felt, first time they both felt true love, after the kiss Jeremy was excited to ask something "Wait, does this mean you're my bitch again?", "Yes daddy I never stopped being yours", "God I missed you being my bitch", "And I missed your thick daddy cock flooding my mouth", "Well what u waiting for then? Get to it, slut", Justin got down and pulled down his pants and underwear anxiously, doing a deep throat as soon as he got a glimpse of his dick, and looking up to see if his daddy was pleased, Jeremy was filled with pleasure he was so horny that he urged to humiliate Justin so he thought about what happened earlier and saw the chance, even though what they say when they're horny don't mean shit he figured Justin was already cool with that "You know, I actually hoped my friends would rape your fag ass, I never cared about you, you could get killed for all I care", Justin took the dick out of his mouth with a happily shocked expression to answer "Wow...." he could feel his boner growing after hearing that, this was another level to Justin "Yes daddy I deserved it, I was actually craving their dick all the time, I'm such a disgusting piece of trash", "You definitely are, I bet you enjoyed every minute of that you stupid cunt", Jeremy started slapping the hell out of Justin's face while pulling his hair back "This is for turning your back at me for dodging my hot friends who are all clearly way superior to you", "Yes daddy thank you so much I deserved it", "Say it again, say you deserved it and why", "I deserved it daddy, I don't blame them, they probably notice that I'm just a fag whore so they tried to use me and I misbehaved, I deserve to be raped I deserve to be killed by your own hands if you desire to", Jeremy started laughing while extremely surprised "Wow baby, that's some good shit I might need to give you a kiss right now just to make sure you still love me haha", "Aw more than anything in the world", "Ew shut up let me finish humiliating you now that I got my validation....hm what should I do to you?", "Daddy sir may I stupidly give a stupid and disgusting suggestion that nobody even cares for it?", "Now that you've put it that way, yes, but do it with my balls in your mouth", Justin tried to fit his big mainly dad's ball sack on his tiny mouth and tried to speak "Daddy....." Justin couldn't help but swallow his own drool "May I....lick and drink the toilet's water?", "Yeah like you even deserve it", Jeremy pulled his hair back and dragged him around the hallway "Fucking bitch, you weight like a piece of paper, you have AIDS?", "Probably daddy", getting inside the bathroom Jeremy wasted no time and just shoved his face deep in the water "No licking needed...oh wait you can't hear me can you?", he rubbed his face inside around every side making him lick and drink everything inside, he pulled away his face making everything drips around his body "Wait let me take a shit to make it better", Justin tried to move aside so his dad could shit but Jeremy had no intention on moving him away "Get the fuck back in the toilet, rest your head there and open your mouth", Jeremy picked up a bottle to wash out his own enema "You're getting a treat first, lick it clean after drinking it", "Yes daddy", Justin looked so hot covered in toilet water, his hair was shorter than the normal and every disgusting drop was dripping from his chin, nose, ears "You look so stupid right now Justin" Jeremy laughed out loud looking down on him, Jeremy just loved to mock the fuck out of Justin, he was not so used to see his own son in such situations and sometimes he would just lose it and laugh at him like he would do it with his straight friends in a bar on a friday night, Jeremy placed the enema bottle inside his ass and squeezed the water inside, Justin was waiting impatiently, Jeremy could feel the water coming ''Open your mouth you fag'', he grabbed Justin with one hand and pressed his mouth against his hole and let the water come out, Justin felt the bitter taste of the water which made him frown and cough a bit, ''Drink everything asshole, don't waste it'', Justin was nodding and licking his asshole clean, Jeremy pushed him away and forced him to lean on the toilet ''Open your mouth, I'm shitting on you now'', Jeremy forced his shit to come out what made splat it all over Justin's face making his dad laugh, Justin tried to eat every little bit of it, smudging around his face and putting some inside his mouth, ''Now clean up this mess baby, wash your face cause we're having dinner soon''.


End file.
